


New Beginnings

by VioletFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFemme/pseuds/VioletFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hunter who likes being alone but meets the Winchesters who show her having partners can be useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sort of OFC or reader Supernatural fic so any constructive criticism would be appreciated,(but not too much!) I'm not quite sure where this is going romantically, but idk I'll wait and see.

"One grilled cheese, a Cobb salad and slice of pie!" You yelled through the hatch at the chef.

"Comin' right up (y/n)!"

Leaning onto the back counter, you glanced at the clock on the wall; your shift ended in 15 minutes. You had been counting down the minutes since your shift started, there was a demon in the town just over that was wreaking havoc and you had been itching to go on a hunt for a while. It was hard trying to balance a job and hunting, but your bills weren't going to pay for themselves so, like your parents before you, you learned to suck it up.

Your parents.

Your thoughts turned to them. It had been almost one year since they passed away. They had both balanced jobs and hunting, as well as raising a child. Two skilled and clever hunters, and how did they die? A car crash. A fucking car crash. All because some idiot didn't have enough sense not to get behind the wheel of a car after too many drinks. Their death weighed heavily on you every day.

DING! DING!

You were snapped from your reverie by the entrance of two customers. 

"-look all I'm saying is that he said this place served the best pie and I wanna try it."

"Dean, I can't believe you wanted to take a detour just because you heard this place does the best cherry pie." 

Grabbing a coffee pot, you followed the men to the booth they had chosen to sit in. They were both tall, but one was broader, with short hair and wore layers of plaid; the pie guy. The other was leaner, with longer hair and wore a leather jacket, but both were undeniably good looking. They seemed so familiar, where had you see them before? The pie guy definitely gave off player vibes; had you slept with him before, ages ago? Or with Long Hair? Probably not, but with looks like theirs, you wouldn't say no. You mentally slapped yourself, the last thing you needed was a distraction before a hunt.

"Can I start you gentlemen off with some coffee?" You said warmly.

Pie Guy gestured to the cups on the table and his green eyes flicked over you, "Sure and I'd like a slice of your _infamous_ cherry pie-"

"Make that two." Long Hair interrupted. Pie Guy looked at him quizzically making Long Hair roll his eyes "So sue me, I want to try the damn pie."

"Anything else?" You said, filling their cups, smiling flirtily at Pie Guy.

"No, that should be it, thanks." Long Hair said, looking at you intently

You looked up at the clock again, your shift had finally ended. You saw Andrea, your replacement, pinning on her name badge behind the counter.

"Well, my shift has just ended, but another server will bring them to you in the next few minutes. Tip her well!" You said, winking at the two men before heading to the back of the diner to grab your stuff before you got into your little old VW Beetle.

You drove home first, picking up a few supplies and changing out of your uniform into you hunting gear, blasting out The Runaways' Cherrybomb to get you pumped. It was time to kick some demon ass.


End file.
